Increased demand for energy by the global economy has placed increasing pressure on the cost of fossil fuels. This, along with increasing interest in reducing air pollution, has spurred the development of domestic energy supplies and triggered the development of non-petroleum fuels for internal combustion engines. For compression ignition (diesel) engines, it has been shown that the simple alcohol esters of fatty acids (biodiesel) are acceptable as an alternative diesel fuel. Biodiesel has a higher oxygen content than diesel derived from fossil fuels, and therefore reduces emissions of particulate matter, hydrocarbons, and carbon monoxide, while also reducing sulfur emissions due to a low sulfur content (Sheehan, J., et al., Life Cycle Inventory of Biodiesel and Petroleum Diesel for Use in an Urban Bus, National Renewable Energy Laboratory, Report NREL/SR-580-24089, Golden, Colo. (1998); Graboski, M. S., and R. L. McCormick, Prog. Energy Combust. Sci., 24:125-164 (1998)).
Initial efforts at the production, testing, and use of biodiesel employed refined edible vegetable oils (expelled or recovered by solvent extraction of oilseeds) and animal fats (e.g., beef tallow) as feedstocks for fuel synthesis (see, e.g., Krawczyk, T., INFORM, 7: 800-815 (1996); and Peterson, C. L., et al., Applied Engineering in Agriculture, 13: 71-79 (1997). Further refinement of the methods has enabled production of fatty acid methyl esters (FAME) from cheaper, less highly refined lipid feedstocks such as spent restaurant grease and soybean soapstock (see, e.g., Mittelbach, M., and P. Tritthart, J. Am Oil Chem. Soc., 65(7):1185-1187 (1988); Graboski, M. S., et al., The Effect of Biodiesel Composition on Engine Emissions from a DDC Series 60 Diesel Engine, Final Report to USDOE/National Renewable Energy Laboratory, Contract No. ACG-8-17106-02 (2000).
For decades, photoautotrophic growth of algae has been proposed as an attractive method of manufacturing biodiesel from algae; see A Look Back at the U.S. Department of Energy's Aquatic Species Program: Biodiesel from Algae, NREL/TP-580-24190, John Sheehan, Terri Dunahay, John Benemann and Paul Roessler (1998). Many researchers believe that because sunlight is a “free” resource, photoautotrophic growth of algae is the most desirable method of culturing microalgae as a feedstock for biofuel production (see, for example Chisti, Biotechnol Adv. 2007 May-June; 25(3):294-306: “heterotrophic production is not as efficient as using photosynthetic microalgae . . . because the renewable organic carbon sources required for growing heterotrophic microorganisms are produced ultimately by photosynthesis, usually in crop plants”). Other research has not only assumed that photoautotrophic growth is the best way to grow microalgae for biofuels, but also that there is no need to transesterify any material from microalgal biomass before introduction into a diesel engine (see Screagg et al., Enzyme and Microbial Technology, Vol. 33:7, 2003, Pages 884-889).
Photosynthetic growth methods have been the focus of considerable research over the past several decades, spurred in part by the U.S. Department of Energy's Office of Fuels Development, which funded a program to develop renewable transportation fuels from algae during the period spanning 1978 to 1996. The principal production design was centered around a series of shallow outdoor sunlight-driven ponds designed as “raceways” in which algae, water and nutrients were circulated around a circular pond in proximity to a source of waste CO2 (e.g., a fossil fuel powered electricity generating plant).
Transesterification of extracted/refined plant oils is conventionally performed by reacting a triacylglycerol (“TAG”) with a lower-alkyl alcohol (e.g., methanol) in the presence of a catalyst (e.g., a strong acid or strong base) to yield fatty acid alkyl esters (e.g., fatty acid methyl esters or “FAME”) and glycerol.
As described above, traditional biodiesel production has relied on extracted and/or refined oils (expelled or recovered by solvent extraction of oilseeds) as a feedstock for the transesterification process. Oil sources, including soy, palm, coconut, and canola, are commonly used, and extraction is performed by drying the plant material and pretreating the material (e.g., by flaking) to facilitate penetration of the plant structure by a solvent, such as hexane. Extraction of these oils for use as a starting material contributes significantly to the cost of traditional biodiesel production.
Similar to the solvent extraction processes utilized to extract oils from dried plant materials, solvent extraction of oils from microbial biomass is carried out in the presence of an organic solvent. Solvent extraction in this context requires the use of a solvent that is essentially immiscible in water, such as hexane, to produce a solvent phase, in which the oil is soluble, and an aqueous phase, which retains the largely non-lipid portion of the biomass. Unfortunately, in an industrial scale production, the volume of volatile, potentially carcinogenic, and flammable organic solvent that must be used for efficient extraction creates hazardous operating conditions having both environmental and worker safety aspects. Moreover, the solvent extraction process generates a substantial solvent waste stream that requires proper disposal, thereby increasing overall production costs.
Alternatively, “solventless” extraction processes have been reported; these employ an aqueous solvent comprising no more than about 5% organic solvent for extracting lipids from microorganisms for use as a feedstock in a transesterification process for the production of biodiesel. Briefly, the “solventless” extraction process includes contacting a lysed cell mixture with an aqueous solvent containing no more than about 5% organic solvent (e.g., hexane) to produce a phase separated mixture. The mixture comprises a heavier aqueous layer and a lighter layer comprising emulsified lipids. The extraction process is repeatedly performed on the lighter lipid layer until a non-emulsified lipid layer is obtained. Unfortunately, the repeated isolation and washing of the lipid layer makes the “solventless” process particularly laborious.
There remains a need for cheaper, more efficient methods for extracting valuable biomolecules derived from lipids produced by microorganisms. The present invention meets this need.